


we love so easy

by sysupportgroup



Series: she took me to the sky [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Gratuitous use of 'baby', Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/pseuds/sysupportgroup
Summary: It's date night when Mingyu brings it up.A combination of the near-empty bottle of red wine sitting pretty on their coffee table and Minghao's long slim fingers carding their way through her hair, tender, has her feeling bold. Bold enough at least to blurt out what's been on her mind lately, persistent enough to send heat crawling under her skin at the most inopportune times during the day"Do you think," Mingyu says, worming her hand into Minghao's, "you would ever… want to be mean to me?"
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: she took me to the sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699051
Comments: 24
Kudos: 141





	we love so easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transit (dollyeo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/gifts).



> title adapted from eric nam's how'm i doing
> 
> i hope this is everything u wanted nini <333

It's date night when Mingyu brings it up.

A combination of the near-empty bottle of red wine sitting pretty on their coffee table and Minghao's long slim fingers carding their way through her hair, tender, has her feeling bold. Bold enough at least to blurt out what's been on her mind lately, persistent enough to send heat crawling under her skin at the most inopportune times during the day

"Do you think," Mingyu says, worming her hand into Minghao's, "you would ever… want to be mean to me?"

"Mean?" Minghao asks, not judgmental, just curious. She weaves her fingers into Mingyu's and locks them together, firm. She traces her thumb around the joints of Mingyu's hand, slow and methodical like the jut of bone there is something to be savoured in her hands, "How so?"

"Just," Mingyu squeezes Minghao's hand slightly, biting her lip, "in bed. Sometimes. You can be a little rougher with me. Call me names. Scratch me a little."

"Is that something you want to try?" 

"Maybe?" Mingyu squeaks, face alight all the way up to the tips of her ears, "Only if you want to. And you're okay with it. And you don't think it's weird or - "

"It's not weird," Minghao shakes her head fondly, some strands of her hair getting stuck across her face. Mingyu reaches up to brush it away and Minghao smiles down at her affectionately when she does, kisses her wrist soft in thanks. The moment is syrupy sweet, cloying on Mingyu's tongue, sticking in her chest. She wants to drown in it, "you need to tell me more about what you want though."

 _So I can give it to you_ goes unsaid but Mingyu hears it anyways.

"Okay," Mingyu breathes out, heartbeat a low thud in her ears as Minghao's eyes go just the slightest bit sharper, nails digging in just a tad harder, "okay."

//

"I'm back!"

"Hi!" Mingyu pops her head out of the kitchen, cooking chopsticks in hand coated in some sort of sauce. Her eyes are all lit up and excited, "Welcome home!"

"What're you making?" Minghao toes her shoes off and breathes an audible sigh of relief when the heels of her feet touch the ground, slipping into fuzzy house slippers and padding over to the kitchen where Mingyu has a pan full of dark sauce, chicken and vegetables simmering. It smells so good that Minghao's slightly afraid she's going to get drool on Mingyu's nice shirt.

"An experiment," Mingyu says, giggling as she puts the chopsticks aside and leans in to kiss Minghao, hands snaking onto Minghao's hips and pulling her closer. She tastes like black bean sauce and garlic, a good enough indicator of what dinner will be like.

"Smells good," Minghao grins, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Mingyu's ear and patting her cheek affectionately, "I'll go get the table set?"

"Okay," Mingyu says but doesn't make any move to let her go. Minghao has a strong suspicion it has to do with their text exchange from the afternoon.

"Baby," Minghao gently covers Mingyu's hands with her own, prying them off her hips teasingly and giggling at the pout that forms on Mingyu's face, "let's have dinner first okay? We're still on for tonight, don't worry."

White on plush red, Mingyu’s teeth pressing indents into her bottom lip.

"I'm not worried," she says, turning back to the stove to poke at the quickly reducing sauce, "I just… I'm excited."

"Good," Minghao says, reaching around to pick up the plates and cutlery already set off to the side, and rises on her tiptoes to kiss the scarlet at the nape of Mingyu's neck, "it'll be fun. A different type of experiment."

Mingyu makes a small strangled sound and then mutters something under her breath, masked by the sound of her switching the heat off.

"What did you say?" 

Mingyu raises her head, smile still embarrassed but achingly sincere, "Love you."

//

When dinner has been eaten, the dishes washed and put away, Minghao sends Mingyu off to their bedroom with a kiss on the forehead and a request for her to strip down and wait. She's got to shower herself first, wash off the grime of the day and lather herself in Mingyu's favourite sweet-scented lotion before she feels even remotely ready to give Mingyu what she's asked for. It's a sign of trust, for Mingyu to tell Minghao what she wants, and the least Minghao can do is reciprocate her words with actions.

Minghao towels off, blowdries her hair leisurely and swans out of their ensuite wrapped in her favourite fluffy blue robe. Mingyu perks up when the door opens, sitting at attention in the middle of their obnoxiously large bed in nothing but her sports bra and underwear, looking heart-achingly small in the swathes of their sheets. 

"Hi," Minghao walks over to sit on the edge of their bed, Mingyu immediately scooting over to hook her chin over Minghao's bony shoulder to nuzzle into her neck. She takes a deep breath in and grins against Minghao's skin.

"You used my lotion," she says, not accusing but delighted.

"I did," Minghao laughs and turns to kiss her properly, one hand coming up to cup Mingyu's cheek, thumbing over the line of her cheekbone, "you still excited about this?"

"Yes," Mingyu confirms, angling her head slightly to kiss at the heel of Minghao's palm, the only part of her hand she can reach, "I'll tell you to stop if it gets too much but," she takes in a shuddering breath but smiles, shy, "I really want this. I want you."

“You can’t just say things like that,” Minghao breathes, briefly stunned. Her body is moving before she knows it, always so honest, twisting to face Mingyu properly and promptly straddling her on the bed, their bodies parallel. She kisses her - _how could she not_ \- but takes her time with it, only slipping Mingyu her tongue when Mingyu’s practically begging, making little whimpering noises with every slick slide of their lips, wandering hands slipping underneath Minghao’s robe to caress her waist. 

“Nuh uh,” Minghao tuts, lips swollen and red. She drags Mingyu’s hands out by the wrists and pins them to the bed above Mingyu’s head. Mingyu only goes half-reluctantly, the pout on her face more for show than anything else, the anticipatory lick of her lips betraying her excitement.

“They stay there,” Minghao says sternly, raking the nails on her left hand over Mingyu’s ribcage. Mingyu shivers and her jaw drops open a little, breathing coming just the slightest bit faster now. Minghao feels slightly drunk, a smidge floaty with the power that Mingyu’s willingly surrendering to her, “got it? Yes or no only, baby, I don’t want to hear anything else.”

“Yes,” Mingyu stammers, swallowing hard as Minghao walks her fingers up to the band of Mingyu’s bra. Minghao hooks two of her fingers under the purple elastic and pulls it back, releasing it so it thwacks back against the bronze of Mingyu’s skin. 

“Didn’t I tell you to strip earlier?” Minghao says, more a comment to herself than an honest question. She traces the pad of her index around the pebbling of Mingyu’s nipples, smirking slightly as Mingyu’s eyes go darker, “What’s this then hmm? Do you not want to be touched here baby?” She digs her nail in and Mingyu twitches, jaw slack and eyes trained religiously on Minghao’s face, pleading. 

“You can answer me.”

“Yes, I wanna be touched there,” Mingyu arches her back, trying to push into Minghao’s touch but Minghao just takes her hand away and folds them both in her lap. 

“That’s not how good girls ask.”

She can practically see the gears whirring in Mingyu’s brain before her girlfriend comes across the answer, blurting out, “Please! Please, touch me there. I - I want you to touch me there… please.”

“Good girl,” Minghao says pleasantly and tugs Mingyu’s sports bra up, releasing her girlfriend’s breasts. They’re soft in her hands, spilling out of her grip, and Minghao adores them. Mingyu’s always been big, taller than the average girl and with heavier boobs than Minghao will ever have to suffer with. She’s always seemed to compensate for it, trying to minimise the amount of space she takes up, slouching when standing and stocking up on an entire drawer of sports bras amongst other strategies. Minghao loves her the way she is though and one day, she’s hoping Mingyu will get the hint. 

“Aren’t you pretty here,” Minghao purrs, kissing down Mingyu’s jaw then neck then sternum. Mingyu shivers when Minghao finally puts her mouth on Mingyu’s chest, taking one of her nipples in her mouth and running her tongue over it. Mingyu hiccups, making small whining noises as Minghao detaches herself and gives the other the same treatment until Mingyu’s breasts are firm in her hands, dusky nipples spit-wet and pointing to the ceiling. 

“Minghao - “

“I didn’t ask you to talk, did I?”

Mingyu snaps her mouth shut and shakes her head vigorously, eyes pooling up as Minghao rolls her nipples with her thumbs thoughtfully, grinding her crotch leisurely against Mingyu’s thigh. 

“Such pretty boobs like these,” Minghao sighs like she’s wistful, “you’d look so pretty with some clamps around them, don’t you think?” She pinches Mingyu’s nipples tight to simulate, underwear getting a fresh wave of dampness when Mingyu just gasps silently and lets her, eyelids fluttering. 

Minghao holds on for another few seconds before releasing and massaging Mingyu’s boobs gently. She presses a few kisses to them and then to Mingyu’s lips, a promise of _later_ , when and where Mingyu wants to bring it up again. For now, it’s time to move on somewhere else. 

Minghao gently rakes down Mingyu’s sides with the nails of her left hand, long and manicured to perfection, and digs in the blunted tips of her right on Mingyu’s other side. It leaves a streak of red on the right side of Mingyu’s body, soon to fade in the morning but a mark in the moment. 

“You forgot to take this off too,” Minghao sighs, fake-disappointed, plucking at the hem of Mingyu’s underwear. It’s not as utilitarian as what Mingyu chooses to wear under her shirts, more a product of Minghao’s influence than anything else. She bought this pair - red lace panels and black trimmings - for Mingyu’s birthday with an accompanying robe. Mingyu hasn’t exactly shared her love for the latter but at least she’d liked the underwear, “I can’t touch you very well like this you know.”

She traces a finger up Mingyu’s slit and it comes away damp despite the fabric barrier.

“Ah,” Minghao breathes, surprised, “you’re so wet.”

Mingyu makes an embarrassed little noise and tries to hide her face in her arm, away from Minghao’s amused gaze. 

“So cute,” Minghao giggles and pops her finger in her mouth, cleaning it off, “ruining the panties I bought you.”

Mingyu groans even louder and without her knowledge it seems, spreads her legs wider. 

Minghao curses, digging her own nails into her palms to stop herself from losing control and just eating Mingyu out here and now. She ghosts her right hand up Mingyu’s inner thigh, fighting the urge to clamp down tight, to feel Mingyu’s body pliant under her grip, “So perfect for me aren’t you baby, such a good girl showing me how wet you are.”

Mingyu’s hands flex against imaginary bonds, curling up into fists and then releasing. Her face comes away from the sanctuary of her arm and looks at Minghao pleadingly, angling her hips upwards like a request. 

“Ask for what you want baby,” Minghao gives her permission and gives in at the same time, leaning down to suck bruised kisses into Mingyu’s inner thighs, leaving them dotted with red marks, “c’mon, I want you to use your words.”

“Please,” Mingyu says, voice shaky like she hasn’t used it for years instead of just shy of half an hour, “please please take off my panties.”

“And then what?” Minghao arches an eyebrow, pressing a teasing kiss to the base of Mingyu’s slit, tonguing the silk fabric with delight when Mingyu whines feverishly. “Is that all you want?”

“Please…” Mingyu licks her lips and swallows, red high on her cheeks, “eat me out. Want you to use your tongue and fingers on me, want you to make me come.”

“Aww honey,” Minghao coos, already working the soaked fabric off Mingyu’s long legs and flinging it off to the side as she gets to her knees on the floor, “all you needed to do was ask.”

She doesn’t hesitate, knew this was coming for the entire night and was looking forward to it all day. Mingyu’s pussy, like every other inch of her, is terribly terribly pretty. Flushed pink and swollen, glossy with Mingyu’s wetness. Minghao could live between her legs for the entirety of her life. 

She starts by teasing. She knows how Mingyu likes it, of course she does, but where would the fun really be in giving Mingyu exactly what she wants? So instead of going straight for her clit, Minghao licks a fat stripe up Mingyu’s slit to gather her juices there and then spears her tongue into Mingyu’s hole, coaxing more wetness into her mouth with targeted curls of her tongue. 

“You taste so good,” she mumbles, wiping off her chin with two fingers and slicking them entirely with her saliva, “so pretty everywhere, Mingyu-yah.” Her two fingers sink in easy when she works them into her girlfriend, Mingyu welcomes the intrusion into her body with a groan. Her walls are so wet and tight around Minghao’s fingers and she’s briefly jealous of all the men who carry around the honour of having fucked her before. 

And then she’s not anymore because Mingyu’s fucking back on her fingers as best she can, panting and whimpering out her name in broken syllables along with pleas for more.

“Ha, ha… M-Minghao, ‘hao, want…” 

“Mmm?” Minghao crooks her fingers upwards, the pad of her fingers rubbing right against Mingyu’s front wall and prompting a fresh gush of wetness.

“Nnghh,” Mingyu’s hands curl and uncurl from fists, a remarkable show of restraint. Minghao thought she would’ve cracked by now. She hasn’t even touched Mingyu’s clit once.

“Minghao, Minghao, Minghao,“ Mingyu chants deliriously, mouth hanging open, a tiny river of drool tracking down her face, “pleasepleasepleaseplease - “

“Aren’t you feeling good baby? Minghao simpers, patronising, “I’m touching you where you wanted me to, no?” She rubs her fingers carefully around the rough tissue and her girlfriend’s words die away to sobs, Mingyu’s eyes practically rolling back in her head. 

“Can you come from this, baby?” Minghao asks, mostly surprised and only a little bit mean, “Do you like me touching you here that much?”

Mingyu groans, low and needy, practically trying to shove Minghao’s fingers deeper in her, short aborted thrusts like she’s trying to inch herself over the edge. She opens her eyes and looks down her body at Minghao and oh - her eyes are glassy, body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, hair mussed and… 

Minghao yanks her fingers out and Mingyu makes a plaintive cry of despair, clenching around the sudden emptiness. 

She looks beautiful.

“Were you going to come baby?” Minghao pinches the soft flesh on the backside of Mingyu’s knee reprimandingly, “I don’t remember giving you permission.”

She can see that Mingyu’s trying so hard to come back from the edge, chest heaving up and down as she desperately tries to catch her breath.

“Answer me,” Minghao says, putting on an unaffected tone like she’s bored with everything, “Come on, baby.” She puts her index and thumb together and delivers a flick to Mingyu’s pussy, just shy of her clit.

Mingyu lets out a startled yell, hips rising off the bed at the impact. She lifts her head to look at Minghao imploringly, desperation clear in her eyes, “I’m - “ she swallows hard, mouth open and panting, “no. Sorry, ‘m sorry, wasn’t going to, I swear.”

“Hmm,” Minghao hums and screws three fingers into Mingyu this time, revelling at the way Mingyu groans and immediately tightens up around her, head thumping back on the pillow, “I didn’t think my baby was a liar.”

She withdraws her fingers and climbs up the bed, using her non-dominant hand to tug open the tie of her robe. Mingyu’s eyes blearily follow her movement, widening only when Minghao presents her dripping fingers to her, smearing Mingyu’s own wetness on Mingyu’s lips.

“My desperate baby was this wet and still trying to tell me she wasn’t going to come?” Minghao asks, keeping her voice silky soft as she pushes her fingers into Mingyu’s mouth, making her girlfriend drool around them with teary eyes, “Keep this up and you’re not going to get off anytime tonight.”

She pushes her fingers in deeper, lets Mingyu’s throat close up and gag around them for a good five seconds before pulling them out and wiping them off disdainfully on Mingyu’s skin, “I’m so nice though, I’m going to let you have a chance to make it up to me and earn your orgasm.”

Mingyu’s eyes cloud with innocent confusion and Minghao’s sweating internally. What she has on wasn’t on the agenda tonight, that’s for sure, but surprises have always been her thing. She just hopes Mingyu likes it.

“Yes or no, baby?” Minghao arches an eyebrow and moves both wings of her robe behind her body, projecting all the confidence she can sum up. She tilts her hips up, framing her cunt with the ‘v’ of her fingers so Mingyu can look her fill, fighting this huge wave of relief when Mingyu _very_ ostensibly does not hate it.

Crotchless panties are not the most practical type of undergarments but the burn of humiliation when the cashier had given her a leering once over was absolutely worth it for Mingyu’s long guttural noise of arousal, pupils impossibly dark. 

“Yes,” Mingyu breathes, mouth already open, eyes turned on Minghao like she’ll cry if she can’t get her mouth on Minghao in the next few seconds, “yes, yes, yes - “

“Shhh okay baby,” Minghao runs her left hand through Mingyu’s hair, the points of her nails skimming over her scalp. She shuffles forward on her knees, pussy hovering over Mingyu’s eager mouth, and curls her fingers tight into Mingyu’s dark brown locks, “come on honey, let me get you messy.” 

Mingyu doesn’t need more coaxing than that, reaching up as far as she’s allowed to drag her tongue up Minghao’s slit. Minghao sighs shakily, brings Mingyu’s head in a little closer so Mingyu can start tracing her tongue along the folds of Minghao’s labia. It’s an exercise in patience, this. Typically, Mingyu likes yanking Minghao down by the hips, overcoming Minghao’s (warranted!) hesitance in case Mingyu actually suffocates herself one day and wouldn’t that be a trip to the emergency room. She’s trying so hard to be good now though, following where Minghao guides her despite it being nowhere as close as Mingyu would like to be. Minghao can see her frustration in the way Mingyu’s hands curl reflexively above her head, twitching like they want to reach out. They never stray from the position that Minghao initially pinned them in though, and maybe that deserves a reward.

“Head on the pillow,” Minghao says breathlessly, tugging Mingyu’s head back, “I’m going to ride your face now.”

Mingyu’s face lights up and she goes willingly with a bright eager grin on her face, lips stained with Minghao’s slick. In these moments, Minghao’s honestly a little light-headed with how lucky she is.

“If you move your hands,” Minghao says, before she sinks down, just as much a warning as a precaution, “I’ll stop, okay?”

She waits for Mingyu’s furious nod and takes a deep breath. _You’re not going to hurt her_ , she chants internally, _she knows her limits, she wants this._

The first touch sends her catapulting into a moan. Mingyu is no holds barred right from the start, tracing tight circles over Minghao’s clit and suckling gently in alternation, moaning loud and vocal right into her folds. She doesn’t bother being neat with it, pulling lower to lap up Minghao’s wetness with loud slurping noises that turn the tips of Minghao’s ears tomato whilst making her leak even more. Mingyu certainly doesn’t mind by the way she slides her tongue eagerly into Minghao’s hole, nose bumping Minghao’s clit clumsily as she spears the muscle in and out. Minghao isn’t too much of a fan of penetration usually but the sheer eagerness that Mingyu eats her out with is making her melt from the inside out. 

“F-fuck,” Minghao huffs, grinding harder down onto Mingyu’s face, “so good for me baby, c’mon make me come on your tongue.”

Mingyu groans and re-doubles her efforts, nudging at Minghao’s swollen clit with purpose this time to build up a rhythm. Minghao can feel herself coming undone, spool of tension in her lower stomach starting to unwind quick. She’s hurtling towards a finish, so close she almost sobs in relief when the tension snaps and she near whites out for a minute.

She’s dazed and shaking when she comes back to herself, still whimpering softly as she rides the aftershocks out on Mingyu’s attentive tongue, gentler now that she’s sensitive. She wants to climb off Mingyu cooly, do the whole sexy dom thing that Mingyu asked her so nicely for, but the bonelessness of her body says otherwise.

She lifts herself up as much as she can, the sudden wash of cool air over her soaked and exposed pussy making her clench up around nothing. Mingyu makes a sad noise as she pulls away and god - her girlfriend is a sight. The bottom half of her face is drenched in Minghao, extending all the way to her neck, sticky and shiny. The pillowcase is probably unsalvageable too.

“Baby,” Minghao groans and gets her weak muscles to maneuver her over to the nightstand, plucking a few tissues to blot Mingyu’s face dry with, “five minute break, please. I don’t think I can feel my legs.”

“Oh phew,” Mingyu shakes her arms out like a dork, getting circulation back. She’s smiling so bright when Minghao turns to her, licking her lips in satisfaction, “I thought I was going to pass out there.”

Minghao freezes.

“Good pass out or bad pass out?” She asks carefully, dabbing at Mingyu’s face and neck.

“Good pass out,” Mingyu is quick to assure her, “definitely good pass out.” She gets a dreamy look on her face, staring right at Minghao in a way that would make her embarrassed if she wasn’t already so used to it over the years, “I really love you, you know.”

Minghao swallows, can’t get over the absurdity of Mingyu saying the sweetest things when Minghao had just sat on her fucking face and suffocated her not even ten minutes ago.

“I know,” she says quietly, scrunching up the tissues in her hand and pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Mingyu’s mouth, “I love you too.”

(She does. It’s a lot to declare at the tender age of twenty four but she does. Will never forget the day she realised it with every cell in her being - that the pretty girl snapping sneaky photos of her in the quad during her second year of university had become someone she wanted to wake up to every morning.

The day had been shitty overall - a food stain here, a low grade from her pretentious tutor, a picture of her mother’s food sending the worst bout of homesickness surging through her. It had been enough for some people to notice, a stiff smile when Junhui had touched her shoulder carefully and asked her to call if she needed to, a murmured thanks when Seokmin took one look at her face and wrapped her up in the warmest hug possible, even Soonyoung shooting her a concerned look and going easier than usual on her in practice. That just made her mood worse though. The only thing she’d wanted to do that day was to go home and curl up in a corner on her bed but then Mingyu was there, beaming at her so eagerly when she’d stepped through the door.

“What’s wrong?”

Minghao hates crying in front of other people. Loathes it with every drop of her being. Two words from Mingyu’s mouth though, had all her walls crashing down. 

So this is it, she’d realised between frantic whispers of her name and tender strokes through her hair, so this is love.)

//

“I’m just saying, if you love me, you’d sit on my face again.” Mingyu complains sulkily.

“You don’t want to get off first?” Minghao asks, cocking an eyebrow. They’re back in the positions they were at the start of the night, Minghao perched on top of Mingyu’s hips and Mingyu’s hands back over her head, pinned down by the saccharine sweetness of Minghao’s words alone, “You haven’t come tonight at all and you’ve been such a good girl.”

Mingyu sucks in a shaky breath, legs spreading subconsciously, “I mean, I won’t say no to that either.”

“How do you want to get off?” Minghao coos, “You get to choose - this is your reward for being so sweet for me.”

Mingyu looks up at her from under her lashes, wide and beguiling. She chews on her bottom lip, hesitating before saying, “Can I fuck you? With the - “

“Purple one?” 

Mingyu’s lip springs back and she nods, blushing, as Minghao pats her calf reassuringly and clambers off the bed to retrieve it from their cupboard. ‘It’ being the strapless strap-on that Jun had given them as a gag-gift last year - more ‘gift’ than ‘gag’ as they had found out. 

“Does it have charge in it?” Mingyu asks, craning her head to squint at Minghao hefting its weight up and down in her hand. Minghao hates to thank Jun for anything but if anything, _jie_ really does have good taste in toys. Good enough to get Jihoon in her bed at least. 

“I think so,” Minghao clicks it on and it starts humming straightaway, the little bullet vibrator hidden inside buzzing merrily. She clicks it off again and sets it down next to them on the bed, slinging her leg over Mingyu’s hip to sit pretty on her stomach, “yep, shouldn’t die on us too quickly.”

She cocks her head to the side and pops her thumb in between Mingyu’s jutting lips, “Eager baby? Excited to fuck me with your big cock?”

Mingyu’s mouth closes around her thumb and she groans, needy.

“Okay, okay,” Minghao runs light fingertips up Mingyu’s ribcage and ends off by pulling her thumb out of Mingyu’s mouth and flicking her nipples insistently until they’re hard points again, sensitive against Minghao’s own when she leans down to kiss Mingyu silly. 

“Baby,” Mingyu arches up, mumbling into Minghao’s mouth, trying to get more friction going between their chests, “baby, baby, baby, want to fuck you so bad, please, please - “

“Cute,” Minghao says back, kissing firmly down Mingyu’s neck and digging her left hand into Mingyu’s hip to stop her from squirming so much, “love hearing you beg for me, baby. You’ve got one thing wrong though...”

Minghao smirks and grabs for the dildo, tracing the shorter knob end of the dildo up Mingyu’s folds, gathering the wetness there to make the slide into her easier. The pink of her labia parts so nicely around the silicone, making the purple surface gleam with sticky wetness, “I’m going to be fucking you.” 

The shorter knob slides perfect into Mingyu, her girlfriend shivering full-body when it slots just right against her g-spot. It’s always surreal to look down and see Mingyu with a neon purple appendage sticking out of her but Minghao’s slowly been working herself back up ever since her last orgasm and she’s horny enough again that all she wants is to feel it in her. 

She positions herself prettily over Mingyu’s dick, thighs straining to give Mingyu the best view now that she’s shed the panties fully. 

“Oh fuck,” she chokes when the tip pierces into her, widening out as she lowers herself down. It’s big, probably would be proportionate to Mingyu’s boobs if she actually had a dick, the thought of which, _oh_ , Minghao lets a moan slip past her lips as she bottoms out, is making it even hotter.

“Fuck,” she mutters, eyes closing and hands splayed out on Mingyu’s stomach, “fuck, you feel so big in me.” She clenches around the silicone and imagines for a second that it’s warm, “Mingyu-yah, you’re filling me up so good.”

“Minghao - ” Mingyu’s pleading from far away, a tinny voice in the distance as Minghao tries to adjust. You’d think she’d be used to this by now but her body always takes this toy like it’s the first time, “ - reward? Haven’t I been good?”

“What?” Minghao turns dazed eyes on Mingyu and when she blinks, she realises she’s teared up just a little, “What did you say?”

“I thought you said I could have a reward,” Mingyu complains, puppy-dog eyes on full blast, “I wanted to fuck you.”

“Why?” Minghao gathers her wits together and starts bouncing on Mingyu’s cock, moving nice and slow so Mingyu can get a good look at the way her pink entrance sucks in every centimetre, “Your dick’s in me though. Aren’t you having a good time?”

“I am but,” Mingyu flexes her hands, looking a little ragged around the edges, a little wild. Her desperation is sweet on Minghao’s tongue, sends her hips rocking a little faster, “I wanna feel you. Under me.”

“Yeah?” Minghao punches out, breath coming in harder pants. The rougher she fucks herself, the more kickback Mingyu feels from the end inside her, “You wanna hold me down? Get me screaming your name? Crying for you to fuck me harder?”

Mingyu groans and throws her head back with a thunk.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she babbles, rutting her hips up into Minghao as best she can. She’s close, Minghao knows first hand how good the textured knob inside feels on her g-spot and it’s definitely getting Mingyu there, “I’d fuck you so good baby, no one else will ever fuck you like me, I swear.” She looks up at Minghao and her big brown eyes are filled with want, “Let me have you properly, please.”

Minghao hums, licks her thumb and lowers it to Mingyu’s clit, “Come for me first.”

Tight circles of her thumb get Mingyu wailing, begging for harder and faster as Minghao bounces on her cock, meeting Mingyu thrust for thrust until a particularly harsh flick sends Mingyu over the edge, sobbing Minghao’s name. It’s a prayer of the highest degree. 

Minghao doesn’t slow down though, continues to play with Mingyu’s clit and fuck herself on Mingyu’s dick until Mingyu is making soft noises of discomfort from the overstimulation. 

“You still think you can fuck me baby?” Minghao hums, eyebrow raised, “Doesn’t it hurt?”

Mingyu grits her teeth and meets Minghao’s challenge head on, despite the way her muscles must still be feeling soft and jelly-like.

“I can fuck you,” she says stubbornly, “I’ll be good for you, let me be good for you.”

“Oh baby,” Minghao softens and surges up to kiss her, sweet and tender, “you’re always good for me.” 

“Is that a yes?” Mingyu breathes against her lips, pressing kisses to her face wherever she can reach. Minghao’s chin, the tip of her nose, the curve of her jaw.

“Yes,” Minghao agrees, scrunching up her nose playfully when Mingyu pecks her on the bridge. She loops her arms around Mingyu’s neck and kisses her forehead, “c’mon baby, arms down. Fuck me good, okay?”

She giggles, startled and high-pitched when Mingyu immediately flips them around and all she can see is the loveliness of Mingyu’s eager face, flushed and pleased and _hers_.

“Of course,” Mingyu muffles into her neck, “I love you.”

And then she reaches down to switch the vibration on and proceeds to turn Minghao into the prettiest mess.

//

“Is…” Minghao bites the inside of her cheek, debating over her words as Mingyu snuggles against her back like an oversized heatpack, “Was that okay? What you wanted?”

“Honestly,” Mingyu says and Minghao tenses up, bracing herself for the worst, “that was better than anything I could’ve imagined wanting.”

Minghao exhales, long and deep, relieved.

“I’m glad,” she says, “I hope I didn’t go too far.”

“Nope,” Mingyu says, sated, and Minghao can hear the happiness in her voice, “everything I wanted and more. Just the right amount of mean for me and getting to properly fuck you in the end was,” she wiggles excitedly and Minghao feels a wave of fondness roll over her from tip to toe, “so good. You looked so good.”

“Yeah well,” Minghao feels her face burn and wraps Mingyu’s arms tighter around her torso like a safety blanket, “you did too.”

Mingyu hums and hooks her chin over Minghao’s shoulder, tangling their legs together tighter. When she speaks, it’s sincere and soft, right into Minghao’s ear, “I love you, you know?”

“I know,” Minghao says and squeezes Mingyu’s hand gently, a silent _I love you too_. She doesn’t have to say anymore than that.

**Author's Note:**

> let's go lesbians !! please leave a comment and/or kudos they fuel me ;____;;


End file.
